


The Miraculous Alignment: Dawn of the Wild Age

by matchasweettea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchasweettea/pseuds/matchasweettea
Summary: From @writing-prompt-s on tumblr: After a strange celestial event over Earth, humans find themselves beginning to merge with other life forms, taking on their appearance, abilities, and even their instincts. Humanity as it was known is forever changed. Welcome to the Wild Age.@miraculous-mused: Tikki! Spots on!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Miraculous Alignment: Dawn of the Wild Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BornofFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/gifts).



When Marinette first began to merge with the ladybug that landed on her hand one day after the celestial event people were now calling the Miraculous Alignment, she was terrified. What if she became really small? What if her eyes got all creepy looking? What if she got a sudden uncontrollable craving for aphids that could never be sated because they were so dang small?

Luckily none of that happened. As the Wild age began its fledgling stages and people learned more and more about its affects, they realized that you didn’t get all the traits of the animal you merged with. Some believed it had something to do with you personality and scientists, those that had dropped what they were researching before the Miraculous Alignment to dedicate the rest of their lives to studying the Transformation, still weren’t sure.

For Marinette all she got was some mandibles sticking out the side of her mouth almost like tusks (that the boys and girls in her class swore to her were cute); a hard chitonous plating on her forearms, abdomen, and legs; some antennae; and a figurative green thumb. After she’d adjusted to the changes she took some time to mourn the fact that she hadn’t gained wings, it would have been nice to fly.

Some of the kids in her class had also been transformed. Most have them hadn’t been too drastic though. Kim had merged with a monkey, gaining opposable thumbs on his feet and a tail. Alya got a fox ears, tail, and hind legs. Kagami had merged with a bearded dragon and all she got was scaling and some horn like ridges over her ears. Alix got the ears, tail, and buck teeth of a rabbit which Kim has made the mistake of making fun of only once before he’d found himself on the business end of the powerful rabbit legs and feet she’d also gained.

Max got the trates of a horse that made him look like a satyr if they were part horse rather that goat. Max was thankful that nothing had changed to hinder his ability build robots or code and design video games. Luka had lost his legs to become basically a naga. Beyond that he hadn’t changed much in appearance besides some scales that accented his cheekbones and covered his arms. But if he opened is mouth you could see he had a full set of colubrid snake fangs that were thankfully nonvenemous. Like with Max, Luka was just thankful he could still play guitar. There were stories in the news of people that had lost their arms and hands for flippers or wings.

Nino had merged with a turtle and got a shell as well as scaling on his forearms, legs, and torso. Although his shell made his back basically immobile it otherwise didn’t hinder him too much in his day to day life. Kagami had said that he reminded her of a kappa when she’d seen it for the first time and Nino had taken such a shine to it he changed his DJ name to Cappa as a tribute to his new form and a nod to his cap that he was never without. He also found out after going swimming with the class one day, that he could breath through his butt, which all the boys, of course, thought was awesome. They had all spent the rest of the day timing how long Nino could spend underwater before he had to surface.

Chloe’s transformation was completely unfair. She got chitonous plating on her arms and legs that looked like elegant gloves and boots and the spoiled brat also got wings dang it. Marinette counted that as a negative for the existence of karma.

As if Adrien wasn’t going through enough being a famous model, the poor guy had gone and merged with a cat, gaining all the affects of a cat boy; ears, eyes, a tail, and some adorable little cat paws with toe beans to match on his hands and feet. He also gained a cult following from the Venn diagram intersection of weebs and furries. His dad, on the other hand, got the wings, eyes, and antennae of a Hawkmoth as well as an extra set of limbs that resembled their insect counterparts. As a result the man had shit himself in as a recluse and put his new appendages to work designing. They were at least good for multitasking.

Gabriel has been one of the more unfortunate victims of the Transformation. But none had had it worse than Lila, which Marinette counted tha as positive for karma’s existence although she still felt bad. Lila had had the misfortune of merging with a naked mole rat. First she lost all the hair on her body, which would have been fine people live with alopecia all the time. No, what made it truly horrible was that along with the hairlessness, Lila gained the wrinkly skin texture. So not only was she bald, she was covered in wrinkles that made her look truly unfortunate. Gabriel had taken one look at her with his many lensed eyes and fired her on the spot. Lila had taken the news extremely hard and had been dragged from the Agreste studio kicking and screaming. Marinette’s classmates had tried to console her but she’d practically bitten off the heads of anyone who tried to speak to her and the class walked on eggshells around her for about a month before she calmed back down.

After Lila calmed down Marinette noticed she started focusing more on her studies, especially biology. She even asked Max to help her get her grades up and study. When Alya asked her why the sudden change Lila vowed that should would find a cure for the Transformation. She said it was so people that had been affected negatively by the changes could get their lives back but Marinette knew it was so she could get back her smooth skin and glossy brown hair. The rest of the class saw through her charitous claims as well but ignored it in favor of praising Lila’s forward thinking. They figured that if she did find a way to reverse the changes at least some good would come from her vanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I think Mari would look super cute with mandibles you just can’t see it how it is in my minds eye
> 
> Also I’m sorry I didn’t nerf Chloé but let’s be real if this was an episode she’d look the same. Nothing bad ever happens to Chloé.


End file.
